Complexe d'infériorité
by clocliquot
Summary: Iruka souffre d'un gros complexe d'inferiorité face à son Kakashi d'amour. KakaxIru yaoi


**COMPLEXE D'INFERIORITE**

C'est dur. Très dur d'être toujours dans l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Iruka le savait mieux que quiconque. Depuis près d'un an désormais. Depuis qu'un certain Juunin de sa connaissance avait accaparé son cœur et était devenu sa moitié, il se sentait de plus en plus étouffé par son complexe d'infériorité.

En effet, alors qu'Iruka n'était qu'un bien modeste professeur d'école et avait difficilement réussi à atteindre le rang de Chuunin ; son compagnon, non seulement était, depuis son plus jeune âge, un Juunin hors pair, mais aussi et surtout un puissant et respecté Ninja de Konoha sur qui s'appuyait le village en lui confiant régulièrement de nombreuses missions périlleuses.

Oui, Iruka Umino se devait de l'admettre. Il souffrait d'un véritable complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de son amant. Et pour ne rien arranger, plus leur relation perdurait et se développait (certes, pour son plus grand bonheur), plus ce sentiment s'enracinait en lui.

Ce qui pouvait passer pour un simple embarras au départ, était devenu une véritable obsession. Iruka avait terriblement peur que les habitants de Konoha découvrent qu'ils formaient un couple.

En effet, lorsque Kakashi lui avait proposé de révéler publiquement leur liaison afin de ne plus se cacher continuellement. Le jeune homme avait totalement paniqué et supplié son compagnon de ne rien dire. Non pas par trop grande timidité. Bien que le fait de s'exhiber devant toute la population n'était pas vraiment en accord avec sa plus profonde nature. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait véritablement honte. Horriblement honte même, pourrait t'on rajouter, de lui même. Il savait fort bien que si leur union devenait publique, il ne supporterait pas les ragots et autre quolibets des villageois à son égard.

Il s'imaginait déjà ce que les gens pourraient bien penser :

« Non mais t'a entendu la dernière ? Kakashi San sort avec Iruka Sensei. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi un aussi beau garçon s'est collé avec ce minable petit professeur. C'est vrai Iruka Sensei est plutôt sympathique et c'est une bonne pâte. Mais il n'est que Chuunin…. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ait une grande envergure. Il n'est ni charismatique ni même très puissant. Non vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu passé par la tête de Kakashi. Ca ne peut être qu'une simple passade. Le connaissant, il ne va pas rester bien longtemps avec lui….»

Rien que d'imaginer l'humiliation qu'il devrait endurer si jamais « ça » se savait lui rendait la vie insupportable. Il ne supporterait pas d'être sans cesse comparé à Kakashi. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment qu'aucune comparaison n'était possible. Entre son compagnon et lui s'étendait un gouffre interstellaire lui semblait t'il.

Autant Kakashi rayonnait dans la lumière et dans la force, autant lui s'embourbait dans la médiocrité et la faiblesse.

De plus, si jamais ses craintes devenaient réalité et que tout le monde se moquait de lui et par conséquent se moquait également du choix amoureux de Kakashi, il était évident que le Juunin ne resterait pas très longtemps à ses côtés. Ce dernier se rendrait sûrement compte de son erreur de jugement vis à vis d'Iruka et le laisserait tombé comme une vieille chaussette. Un peu comme lorsqu'on abandonne son ours en peluche en maternelle parce que tous vos copains se moquent de vous du fait que vous dormez encore avec.

Iruka ne pourrait supporter d'être ainsi abandonné. En effet, malgré ses peurs et son sentiment d'infériorité, Iruka était au paradis depuis que Kakashi lui avait révélé ses sentiments à son égard. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que le Juunin qu'il admirait et aimait de toute son âme, en secret depuis tant d'années, lui demande de sortir avec lui.

Il se souvenait encore de la demande du Juunin comme si c'était hier. Une demande toute bête, un soir après être rentré de mission, Kakashi Sensei, était venu lui remettre son rapport et, comme ça, tout simplement…. comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses, il lui avait proposé de prendre un verre.

Rien qu'à l'idée de prendre un verre avec Kakashi Sensei, Iruka avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ni une ni deux, il avait bafouillé un « oui » précipité, s'était empressé de ranger la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau (avait fait tombé les ¾ des documents par terre sous le coup de l'émotion, et fort heureusement, le tout avait été rattrapé avec délicatesse et remis en place par Kakashi) et l'avait accompagné dans le bar le plus proche.

Une fois installés, le plus calmement du monde comme si Kakashi parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ou encore des recettes de cuisine de sa grande tante Berthe, il avait dit à Iruka qu'il le trouvait adorable et qu'il aimerait beaucoup que tous deux soient bien plus que de simples connaissances ou même bien plus que de bon amis. Il lui avait demandé de former un couple avec lui.

A ce moment de la soirée, après les paroles de son voisin de table, Iruka avait déjà le cerveau en guimauve, les jambes en compote et le cœur ratatiné. Les deux pauvres neurones qui lui restaient malgré tout n'arrivaient plus à se connecter pour formuler le moindre son ou le moindre début de réponse à la demande de Kakashi. Il se trouvait au summum de la joie et au bord de l'évanouissement en même temps.

Comble de l'horreur, son corps n'arrivant plus à digérer le trop plein d'informations et le trop plein de suprême bonheur qu'il venait d'emmagasiner, après être malgré tout parvenu à lui crier d'une voix stridente qu'il voulait également sortir avec lui, Iruka n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps et avait fini par dégobiller son dîner sur les genoux de Kakashi. Le Juunin, fort heureusement, ne l'avait pas mal pris et avait raccompagner le pauvre professeur mortifié de honte dans son modeste appartement. Après avoir emprunté la douche et des vêtements de rechange de son hôte, Kakashi avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit a consolé un Iruka en larmes et totalement traumatisé par son acte. Le Juunin attentionné, lui avait alors expliqué que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette dans cet état pour si peu.

Les heures passant, Iruka s'étant relaxé quelque peu, Kakashi s'était emparé des lèvres du Chuunin et toujours le plus naturellement du monde avait fait l'amour à son ami.

Cette première fois avec Kakashi, n'était pas également ce que l'on pourrait appeler un glorieux souvenir pour Iruka. Ce dernier étant totalement vierge et complètement paniqué à l'idée que ce soit l'homme dont il était fol amoureux depuis toujours qu'il lui prenne sa virginité, il n'avait pas réussi à faire le moindre mouvement pendant l'acte. Il était resté allongé sur le lit telle une étoile de mer échouée sur une plage : les jambes et les bras bien écartés, complètement tétanisé par l'angoisse. Kakashi un million de fois plus dégourdi ne s'était pas laissé démonté par cette attitude fort peu émoustillante et avait même réussi à faire prendre du plaisir à son amant.

Rien que d'y repenser, Iruka sentait le rose aux joues lui monter et il n'avait aucun mal à se demander pourquoi, où et comment son complexe d'infériorité était né. Kakashi s'était toujours comporté avec lui d'une manière désinvolte. Il était toujours égal à lui même : il était quelqu'un de posé voire même d' « ultra cool ». Il ne rougissait jamais, ne paniquait jamais, n'était jamais surpris ni effrayé par quoi que ce soit. Tout le contraire d'Iruka en somme. Lui vivait dans le ressenti de chaque instant. La moindre de ses émotions se lisait sur son visage. Il pouvait passé du bleu au rouge tomate en une seconde.

Kakashi le devançait également pour toutes les attentions du quotidien. C'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble, qu'ils couchent ensemble, qu'ils vivent ensemble….. C'était lui également qui avait dit à Iruka le premier « je t'aime » de leur couple. Et bien sûr, le tout avec un tact et une classe absolus. Sans que la moindre trace d'angoisse ou de stress ne se lise sur son visage.

Bref, il était le calme olympien, la « zen attitude », le charme, la force et la beauté, alors qu'Iruka, selon lui, ne possédait aucune de ses qualités. Il se sentait toujours gauche, pas dégourdi, tremblant et maladroit en la présence du Juunin.

Si Kakashi lui lançait une remarque coquine, Iruka tressaillait et laissait tombé trois assiettes, s'il le prenait dans ses bras sans prévenir, il devenait rouge comme une pivoine et bafouillait…

Et quand….

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais mon ange ? »

Iruka plongé dans ces pensées maussades depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes désormais, ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la voix de son amant qui venait visiblement de rentrer de mission et se tenait juste derrière lui dans le salon.

« Oh… euh… chéri, tu m'as fait peur…. Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« Non, non je suis encore dans la forêt en train de me battre avec 3 ennemis, ça se voit pas ? », répondit t'il en souriant tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en enlaçant son compagnon.

Iruka ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque stupide qu'il venait de prononcer.

« oh…… s'il te plait chéri ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« ha ha ! » rigola doucement Kakashi. « Tu sais bien que j'adore te taquiner mon petit cœur ! » poursuivit t'il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Puis tout en caressant les cheveux d'Iruka il déclara :

- « Ha ! tiens… au fait, tu sais quoi ? Sakura et Naruto ont deviné pour nous deux ! »

- « QUOIIIII ? » hurla soudainement le chuunin d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de hurler comme ça poussin ? C'es rien, tu sais Naruto s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Il te connaît bien, c'est normal qu'il ait remarqué un changement entre nous. »

- « Mais…. Mais ! Chéri ! … tu leur a bien dit de ne rien répéter à personne, n'est ce pas ? Hein ! hein ? tu leur as dit ?»

- « Bah non. Tu sais, je pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à aller le crier sur les toits non plus. Et puis même si c'est le cas. Peu importe non ? »

-« MAIS NON ! MAIS COMMENT CA PEU IMPORTE ?! » Criait désormais Iruka au bord de la crise de nerf. « Où sont t'ils ? Je vais les chercher tout de suite ! » Comme il se levait du canapé, une main ferme l'agrippa et le ramena immédiatement en position assise.

-« Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de paniquer comme ça pour rien chéri ? Je rentre de mission et toi tu veux tout de suite sortir ? Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça fait si quelques personnes sont au courant ? Tu sais, poussin, c'est pas comme si on était le premier couple homo du village…. »

-« Non, mais ça n'a rien à voir »…« c'est pas pour ça ».. Répondit prestement Iruka en détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et certainement pas révéler à son compagnon qu'il souffrait d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité à son égard.

-« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu veux jamais que personne ne sache pour nous. Je commence à me poser des questions tu sais, t'as honte de moi ou quoi ? » Demanda Kakashi plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'autre chose.

- « NON ! Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Iruka en rougissant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder en face Kakashi.

- « Alors dis moi ce que c'est… S'il te plait. Tu sais je peux tout entendre. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas encore lire dans tes pensées.. »

-« Mais euh… c'est rien… »

-« Mon petit cœur allez.. Regarde moi dis moi ce qu'il y a. »

-« Mais c'est que…. »

- « Oui ? »

-« C'est que j'ai peur de la réaction des gens… »

-« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais je te l'ai dit… On n'est pas le premier couple homo dans le vi… »

-« J'AI PEUR QU' ILS SE MOQUENT DE MOI ! QU' ILS TROUVENT QUE JE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR TOI ET QUE DU COUP TU AIS TROP HONTE DE MOI ET QUE TU ME REJETTES ! Hurla finalement Iruka tout en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son amant.

-« Quoi ? Mais mon cœur, c'est ridicule ! Personne ne pensera jamais ça de toi… et jamais j'aurais honte de toi voyons… et puis d'abord honte de quoi ? »

-« Maaaaais tu es meeeeeeeeeilleuuuuur que moooooi … en touuuuuuuuuttttttt ! et puis t'es pluuus … fooorrrtt et puis t'essssss plus beauuuuuuuuu………….. je suis complètement nuuuuuulllllll comparé à tooooooooiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis faiiiiiiibllllleeeee et mocheeeeeeeee … » sanglota Iruka toujours emmitouflé dans les bras de Kakashi.

- « C'est ça que tu penses de toi ! Mais un couple c'est pas une compétition ou une course au JO ! Ça n'a rien à voir.. ! On se fiche de savoir qui est le plus fort ! Et puis…. Mais comment ça je suis plus beau que toi ? Comment ça tu es moche ? C'est ridicule ! Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles ! Tu es superbe mon ange !» répondit Kakashi d'un ton ferme mais rassurant tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de son chuunin préféré.

Puis redressant son amant il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Iuka et lui dit :

-« Je t'aime Iruka. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et rien n'y personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Certainement pas des ragots de bas étages. Qui n'existent d'ailleurs que dans ta tête. Les villageois t'adorent. Tu es loyal, gentil, courageux ; tu as éduqué des centaines et des centaines d'enfants de Konoha. Ils te sont tous reconnaissants. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils iront médire sur toi maintenant ? Enfin, pour finir, tu es l'homme le plus beau et le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré dans toute ma vie. Je t'ai aimé dès la première minute où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Certes tu es timide et maladroit quand je suis là, mais je sais que quand tu ne me vois pas, tu es quelqu'un de très droit et de très consciencieux dans son travail. Je t'aime et je veux t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours ; alors ne me dis plus jamais que tu es nul, que tu es moche ou que tu te sens inférieur à moi. Je ne suis pas meilleur que toi, mais je suis meilleur avec toi ! »

Iruka les yeux encore remplis de larmes, à la fois par la révélation qu'il venait de faire à son compagnon et également par l'émouvante déclaration faite par l'élu de son cœur, ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Il se sentait véritablement aimé de toute son âme et en totale sécurité dans les bras de Kakashi. Il comprenait à quel point il avait été stupide de se faire tant de mourons en se posant mille questions sur la réaction des gens du village ou en voulant absolument se comparer à Kakashi. Il était heureux, le plus heureux du monde. Il voulait dire à l'homme en face de lui qu'il l'aimait. Même plus, il voulait crier au monde entier qu'il l'aimait.

Kakashi comprenant l'émoi d'Iruka, resserra son étreinte autour de son amant, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard.

Puis dans un élan passionné, le chuunin embrassa fougueusement son amant. Il était temps en effet, d'accueillir comme il se devait son compagnon après une si dure mission….


End file.
